Microelectronic circuits formed in integrated circuit chips are typically passivated using electrically insulating layers that are formed on the chips during back-end processing steps. These back-end processing steps may also include packaging the chips into a packaged integrated circuit device that protects the one or more chips from chemical contamination, thermal stresses, electrical and magnetic interference and other environmental influences. Notwithstanding these conventional techniques, there continues to be a need for improved packaging options for microelectronic circuits that may contain state-of-the-art devices, such as micro-electromechanical (MEMs) devices that can be more susceptible to contamination and other environmental influences.